


Let it Snow

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [367]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/25/19: “wing, light, horror”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [367]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/25/19: “wing, light, horror”

Real snow, Derek learned having lived in NYC, meant traffic horrors, madness in grocery stores, inconveniences of every degree from minor to treacherous.

But a light flurry in Beacon Hills got people excited as if a miracle occurred before their eyes.

Tugging on a coat he’d found buried in a closet, “Let’s make a snowman!” Stiles shouted, barreling outdoors.

Derek followed, advising, “There’s not enough to make a snow _ball_ , Stiles.”

Fat flakes drifting earthward, like feathers from angels’ wings, still weren’t as entrancing a sight as Stiles catching one on his tongue.

“Wanna snow kiss, Sourwolf?”

Derek couldn’t possibly refuse.


End file.
